


Sounds in the Dark

by readerconsumed



Series: Sounds in the Dark [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Caring Wade, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Only mentions of Venom, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, asshole venom, hurt/broken Peter, kind of?, mentions of failed suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerconsumed/pseuds/readerconsumed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade finds Peter in the horrible aftermath of an "altercation" with Venom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So... This just kinda came out of nowhere and I just rolled with it. Please read the tags
> 
> Expect some possible mistakes

Peter curled up in the furthest corner of his room, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting between them.

He'd dosed off again. He needed to stop doing that. He needed to stop falling asleep because all he does is dream about IT. But when he was awake, he had flashbacks. They hit him whenever he heard the slightest noise in the small apartment. The wind blowing. The tap dripping.

_It's coming_

_It's here_

He couldn't handle sleeping and yet he couldn't handle being awake either, because it felt like it was still there. It's on him, long tendrils crawling slowly up his legs, violating him.

Suffocating as it forced itself into his mouth to stop him from crying out. The harsh feel of It against his skin. _Wrong_. Is all his brain supplies as he felt the ghost of the texture on his skin. It felt _wrong_.

He hadn't left the apartment since it happened, he wasn't quite sure how long ago that was though, sometimes it felt like hours had passed, sometimes weeks.

He didn't know where his phone was but he'd heard ringing a fare amount, the sound making him nearly jump out of his skin.

He wished he could.

Jump out of his skin that is.

Maybe it would make all of it better, if he could just peel off his skin, maybe he would be able to feel clean again.

He pondered his thoughts for a second, knowing that sane people don't think that way but the intensity of these kinds of thoughts stopped surprising him when he tried to run some water for a bath and had wound up holding his head under the shallow water in an effort to... To what? He hadn't even been thinking about what he was doing at the time. Had he actually wanted to kill himself?

As far as he could remember he had been more numb than anything else, it was almost like he had slipped out of the drivers seat and had watched as his body was drawn into the water.

It wasn't harsh, it was calm. It felt so calming. There was no rush to die, no thoughts of death in his mind as far as he could remember. He had just done it and everything had stilled, no sounds, just the rushing of his own blood in his ears.

It felt like he had stayed under the water for hours, but eventually his lungs had started to constrict as he held himself down longer, and it started to hurt.

He'd pulled himself out, gasping, tears of pure frustration in his eyes. Even if he had wanted to die, he was clearly to weak to even do that.

That's all he really was.

He was weak.

He was weak when it happened.

He was weak when it stopped.

And it felt like he was just crumbling even further.

"Weak." He whispered hoarsely. His voice felt foreign to him and he instantly disliked the harsh sound against the quiet of the room.

He hadn't spoken for a long while so it made sense, but there was something else... Sounds, any sounds, they just felt wrong. Too harsh, too soft, they frustrated him, they scared him.

_Weak._

There's a soft whoosh from the living room. It sounded like the window Peter thought in the back of his mind.

_It's probably come back for you. Here to finish what it started._

Peter shivered at the way his brain had started to reprimand him, had started to pull him to pieces from the inside long after Venom was done violating him physically.

_And you'll let it. Because you're weak. You didn't stop It the first time, what makes you think this time is going to be any different._

Peters breathing picked up harshly and he started trembling as he listened to the heavy footsteps coming closer from the sitting room.

_Maybe this time you'll get lucky._

"Baby Boy you in here?"

 _Maybe this time It'll go easy on you_.

"Peter?"

There's a soft crunch from the other side of the apartment. "What the- Petey there's broken glass and shit everywhere."

Peter couldn't register the voice. He was shaking, his hands having slipped to back of his neck, where he digs his nails into his skin. There's already dried blood there from the other times he'd done it, pressing so hard into the skin that he had actually drawn blood, sighing as he felt it run down the side of his neck.

"....Peter."

It's here. It's here. It's here.

_Maybe this time... It will actually kill you._

"Peter!"

Suddenly there's a slight pressure on his shoulder, a hand. Peter screamed, a blood curdling scream that wrenches itself from deep inside his chest as he lifted his hands away from the back of his neck and up in front of him to shield himself halfheartedly, no actual fight left in him to do any real shielding. 

"Peter what the fuck?!" The creature in front of him was further away now. It sounded like it had moved to the other side of the room. It sounded- It sounded familiar.

Peter tried to drag himself out of his own mind to comprehend the voice he was hearing. 

Familiar.

"Petey... Baby boy what happened? What's wrong?"

Familiar... Why? Why did it sound familiar?

He vaguely remembers sitting on the couch with someone, both of them in their suits, giant pile of Mexican food in between them and Tom and Jerry running off on the tv in the background.

Wade.

"Wa-..." Peter tried. He did, but _wrong_. He didn't like how his voice sounded. He didn't want Wade to hear him, how awful he sounded. He didn't want Wade there, seeing him. Smelling him... He hadn't bathed, he'd been in the same spot since It happened, since after the first time he tried to bath and had almost drowned himself.

_Almost._

_Almost is not good enough though._

He tried to focus. Wade was talking. Wade was saying something. It could be important. If I don't answer him, he may come closer again. Peter thought frantically.

"Peter... Can I- can I turn on the light please?" Wade asked softly, he sounded a little closer, but that's probably because he had been inching his way towards the light switch which was on the wall nearest where Peter was sitting.

Peter knew Wade probably couldn't see anything, his apartment was a dump and the bedroom didn't even have a window in it so the room was probably pitch black.

Not that he would have known, or would have registered anyway, he hadn't really paid attention to whatever was around him, always having his head in between his knees and the his arms over his head. 

He knew that he didn't want the light on though. Wade couldn't see him like that. The Merc always gushed on and on about Spiderman being his absolute favourite, the strongest and best of all those "Candy ass heroes."

They'd become close over the months, so close that Peter had one night decided that he trusted the Merc enough with his identity, name, face, residence, secret supply of Phil Collin songs.

Actually he'd developed a rather strong crush on the other man. He hadn't realized it at first but when he did, oh boy did that little detail hit him in the face like a fully armored Rhino shaped super villain epiphany. 

Peter made a noise of protest at Wades suggestion to turn the light on and shook his head minutely.

There's a long pause and some light shuffling.

"...Okay. Then how about the side light? I know you have seriously crappy bulbs Petey, that particular light being on isn't going to make any difference." Wade attempted some sort of humor in there, Peter was sure of it but... He didn't hear it. Wade was soft, he's too soft.

Peter didn't object to Wade putting the side light on. The other man was right, his bulbs in his side lamps suck.

There's a few more minutes of strained silence before Peter heard Wade move over to where the side lamps are and flips the switch.

Peter's curled further in on himself, shielding himself from the barely there light in the room. He couldn't see it at all, but just the fact that it was on made him nervous.

_Weak_

He whined softly at the voice in his head, screwing his eyes shut tightly.

There were footsteps again coming from the other side of the room. He could hear Wade moving closer and then he heard a slight intake of breath.

"Petey, what- what happened? Why is your suit in fucking _pieces_?"  
Wade sounded frantic. Peter could feel him somewhere close to his side, hovering but not touching, but close enough to see what little of him that wasn't curled into a fetal position.

He'd actually forgotten about his suit. It must have looked like total trash. It was barely hanging on to him, the few strands that were left, hanging mostly over his shoulders and thighs, a thicker band of fabric running over his stomach. But not more than that, Venom didn't really have much use for Spidermans' suit at the time anyway. It had just gotten in the way and annoyed the monster.

_Weak_

 

* * *

 

 

Wade stared down at the boy below him with wide eyes.

Peter was shaking violently, his fingers were clutching onto his hair for dear life and he was making low keening sounds that Wade wondered if he actually knew he was making.

_What the fuck?_

Wade found himself tensing. His breathing picking up the more he stared at his Baby Boy. The amazing person that had just let some psychotic mercenary into his home and into his life out of the kindest of his heart, when everyone else just brushed him aside.

His amazing person was curled up and trembling like a scared shitless animal in the corner of a dark room.

His suit was in absolute ruins. Pieces of the spandex stretched out over his shoulders as far as Wade could see, his feet and hands were covered but it looked like Peter had been ripped into.

There were long, deep gashes on his back, that looked as if something with really huge fucking claws had grabbed hold of him and gone to town. And there were black... Scorch marks? All over the rest of the boy's body and suit.

His hair was in tangles, way more than usual, the same black tinge in some places.

And the back of his neck... Wade swallowed as he hovered a hand above the shaking boys neck. The marks on the back of his neck looked... Self inflicted. Wade was enough of a mental case to recognize self harm when he saw it.

His gut clenched as he realised this was only the back of the boy. That the rest of him may be even worse. His nose crinkled when he caught a whiff of the smell in the air around Peter.

It was safe to say that Peter had been there for a while, considering no one had heard from him for the past three days, Wade guessed that the time frame would be somewhere around there.

But it wasn't just the smell of someone who hadn't had a bath in a while, the strongest smells that kept passing by Wades nose was that of blood and... Something else... Something almost sulphuric. It smelt bad and just wrong coming from the boy below him. Peter always smelt good, was always clean and shaven (even when they both knew he didn't grow facial hair that quick anyway.)

"Petey, you need to listen to me okay?" Wade said softly, trying to keep his voice even when all he wanted to do was rip whoever did this to pieces.

Peter flinched slightly as Wade placed his hand gently on the boys shoulder, but he didn't scream this time. Wades heart sank at the sight of his friend shrinking away from him. The only person who'd never done that before with him. 

"You need to tell me what happened. You need to tell me who did this to you." Wade croaked before clearing his throat and trying to sound tougher than he felt in the moment.

Peter didn't say anything. The shaking had calmed down a little bit though, only leaving slight shivers every once in a while when Peter seemed to shift a certain way.

Wade sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

The boy must have been freezing with what little he had on. Wade stared towards the bathroom and figured he could probably manage to get the boy there quick enough without him freaking out too much.

"Petey... Can I help you to the tub? Maybe get some warm water over you? Those marks on your back look like they're very close to being infected, and I don't want your back to end up looking like my face."

Wade knew his jokes were falling short, if they were even reaching Peters ears at all, but he needed to try something to ease the bad vibe that was suffocating everything in the room.

He realised as soon as he had mentioned it, that he needed to see Peters face, at least, he knew it would tell him something about what the boy was thinking. Peter always joked that Wade could read his mind, but truthfully Peter was just painfully easy to read.

Peter didn't respond, but then again Wade hadn't really expected him to. He did notice ,however, that Peter seemed to be leaning more and more into Wades hand at his shoulder, which caused him to hiss in pain as Wades finger accidentally grazed one of the gashes on his back. Wade immediately moved his hand away and gritted his teeth as he watched his boy in pain.

They sat in silence for what Wade thinks is hours but in reality was only about twenty minutes. He didn't want to rush anything for fear of freaking Peter out again.

The scream he had heard come from the boy earlier was almost animalistic, it had terrified him and he doubted he would forget about it any time soon.

He shuffled a little closer to Peter, his hand ruffling the boys hair lightly. Peters breathing stilled for a second, before it evened out again and he sighed, leaning into the touch.

"Petey..." Wade whispered, trying to pour as much care and concern into that one word as possible. "Petey please look at me."

The boy stilled again, before sniffing and lifting his head up slightly off his arms, only revealing the shadowed side view of his face.

"There we go Baby boy, that's it." Wade continued to whisper as Peter continued to lift his head.

"Can you look at me?... Petey can you please look at me?"

Peter let a sigh that carried a barely audible whine with it on the way out. He turned his face toward Wade, making the Merc suck in a horrified breath at the sight before him.

He couldn't even recognise the face that was staring back at him. Actually Peter wasn't even looking at Wade, he was looking passed him, over his first shoulder, as if he didn't want to meet the older man's eyes.

He looked like he had aged about ten years since the last time Wade had seen him. He had dark circles under his eyes that made Wade think he probably hadn't slept for the few days he'd been missing and his skin was ashen and he just looked ill.

Even worse were the small scratches that littered his cheeks and over his nose, those same black scorch marks that Wade had seen on his back were also running over his face and neck.

Wade breathed out a sigh and lifted his hand slowly and gently touched his finger tips to the side of Peters face. "Oh baby boy, what happened to you?" He whispered.

The boy shivered at the touch but he didn't move his eyes to look at Wade and it was a little maddening.

"Venom" 

Wade whipped his eyes up to Peters and stared, confused at the boy. He had spoken in a barely audible croak and Wade was wondering if it wasn't just the voices in his own head. "What?"

Peters brow twitched in something that almost resembled a scowl as if it was painful for him to even speak. His eyes still focused behind Wade.

"Venom."

Peter repeated in a strained voice that both broke Wades heart and set him on fire with hatred for the creature that did this.

"I'll kill him." Wade growled, moving his hand away from Peters face before balling them into fists. "I'm gonna fucking kill him Petey. Which part do you want me to bring back as a souvenir?" He continued, just about to get up and go after the fucker before a weak hand gripped him by the elbow.

He looked down at the pressure at his elbow and followed the limb all the way up to the boys face. 

"Wade." Peter spoke the name in a clipped, broken voice that conveyed so much hurt behind it that Wade had to physically stop himself from crushing the boy in a huge bear hug and never letting him go. 

"Wade... Please don't.." Peter hiccuped and it was then that Wade noticed the tears that Peter was trying desperately to hold back. "Please don't leave..."

Wade instantly deflated. 

He couldn't possibly leave Peter then. Not in the state he was in. If he could at least get him bathed and talking properly again and hopefully get the full story behind what happened, then he could go and kick some nasty, gooey, stinky dickbag ass. 

"Okay." Wade agreed quietly, already moving his hands to pick Peter up. "But we're getting you into the tub right now." 

Peter didn't protest, but he did flinch and hiss as Wade drew him close and picked him up bridal style to carry him to the bathroom.

Wade would have throttled the kid for how light he felt if not for his already terrible condition.  
it was always an issue for Peter to scrap up enough money for a good meal and Wade tended to sneak groceries into Peters house to at least get some meat on those bones.

But it had never been this bad. Peter felt way too light, as if he had lost half his body weight in three days.

"I'm making you a proper meal when we're done too." Wade grumbled, feeling Peter nod weakly against his chest 

They got to the bathroom and Wade gently set Peter in a sitting position on the closed toilet, carefully trying not to stare too much at the boys state. 

He ran the bath at a lukewarm temperature and turned to face Peter. He needed to get him out of the rags he'd been wearing for the past few days. 

There wasn't going to be any non- awkward way of doing it so he grit his teeth and hoped to a higher power that somehow Peter was secretly an at home nudist and didn't care about getting naked in front of his crazy Merc friend. 

Wade lifted Peter up on wobbly legs and moved him close to the wall so that the boy could have something to lean against. 

He still didn't look at Wade. Actually it seemed as if wasn't ever looking at anything. He would just stare off at nothing, eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"Okay baby boy, I'm gonna get you out of this wash cloth your wearing Kay?"

He didn't wait for an answer, because he knew he wasn't going to get one. Whatever Venom had done, it had sent Peter into some shell and it was freaking Wade the fuck out.

He slowly removed the small strands of the leftover suit, blushing lightly has he ran his hands over his heroes broken body. It wasn't how he had pictured his first moment seeing Spidey naked. 

Once he managed to remove all the pieces, Peter only reacting to some or other pain once or twice, he threw the tatters straight into the trash. 

"Okay, in the tub bug!" Wade tried in an upbeat voice, grabbing hold of Peter lightly and helping him sink down. 

But just before Peter had sat down, Wade got a good look at the back of him and what he saw made his brain shut down and his breath catch in his throat. Even the voices in his head went silent. 

There had been blood on the back of Peters thighs and all between his legs, that mixed with the bruising there too and the fact that Peter could hardly sit without gritting the shit out of his teeth, Wade felt dread wash over him. 

Peter finally settled back into the tub, a small sigh falling from his lips. 

After a few minutes of complete silence, curiosity finally got the best of Peter and he glanced up at Wade with a glint of confusion on his expressionless face. 

Wade searched Peters eyes, as if trying to draw the answer out of him without actually having to ask. "Petey... Did he... Pete, what did he do to you?" 

Recognition and shame crossed Peters features and he dropped his gaze back to the water, his face twisting with the effort not to break down. 

"It..." Peter whispered.

Wade wasn't sure if Peter was correcting him or trying to actually respond but he agreed whole heartedly with the "It" part.

"Peter did It... Did It..?" He couldn't bring himself to say it, he was flailing trying to search for the right words so that he wouldn't have to say that word outright. He couldn't.

Peter nodded lightly, knowing exactly what Wade was implying and the small action of recognition and truth sent boulders to the pit of Wades stomach and wetness to his eyes.

"Peter I... I'm sorry..." He whispered brokenly, he couldn't think of anything better to say. Not in that moment. 

Peters face twisted in pain and what Wade could only assume was a thousand other different emotions before he threw himself at Wade, leaning over the edge the tub and wrapping his arms tight around the mercs shoulders. 

And he started crying. Digging his fingers into Wades suit as if he was scared the other man was going to disappear. His sobs were broken and he was hiccuping with the effort of trying to breath properly.

"Shhhh baby boy." Wade whispered, running his hand gently through Peters black tinged hair, realizing now that they weren't scorch marks, but evidence of Venoms presence all over his hero. 

"I'm here." He hushed.

"I'm here."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's anything else I need to tag that I may have missed.
> 
> I'm working on a few other things at the moment but I would definitely like to do a continuation with a lot more healing and fluff. I'm still deciding whether I'm strong enough or not to write the actual incident. 
> 
> Let me guys know what you think! :)


End file.
